Vampires and Mermaid reunite
by stemi1channy
Summary: Meet bella a mermaid, Meet princess Isabella WAIT there the same person bella is a mermaid and is getting ready for the twilight summer ball what why where questions are answerd and when she meets vampire edward will he make her part vampire?
1. Twilight History

Vampires and mermaids reunite 

Chapter one: History of Twilight

I swam through the water. Flapping my tail as fast as it could go. I was late for the summer ball. Let me explain I am guess you're confused with the whole tail and winter ball thing? Did I guess correct? Well I should tell you some history of our magical world called twilight.

So in our world called twilight we are magical creatures. Yes we don't have humans here except a man once called Garret once found he in our world he was an explorer who should have stayed on the map instead of wondering down the hole in an abandoned house.

The only way to get into the twilight is to go into the middle of the dessert walk into the house down the hall turn right and in the room there is a cupboard door which lead into the cellar in there is the hole but one problem not many people can find this house and second of all there is thousand of human security and the only way to get in there is if you're not human. Garrets mum was a werewolf and his dad a human of cause garret never knew that but, anyway he could pass all the human security because the scanner had him down as a werewolve. But, anyway after that all the werewolves died out.

Anyway if you're wondering if I ever been into the human world or the house the answer is no. You have to get sent there or permission of the volturi and if the say yes in some kind of miracle you have to ask the king himself king Carlisle. The Cullen family. Vampires rule twilight.

Vampires are not just some kind of fast, strong creature. They are much, much more. If a vampire bites you, you can become half vampire. Some creature it works different though.

For mermaids you get bitten once and then you can walk onto dry land you grow legs but then when you hit the water your tail come back again it's awesome. Then when you're on dry land you have to get bitten again to come a vampire and then you have all the powers of a mermaid and a vampire except if you were born vampire your powers are ten times stronger then if you became a vampire.

Now let me explain the winter ball in fact every year there is four different balls summer, winter, and spring autumn. Every creature goes unless you're ill or something. It is always held on the beach so we mermaids can come too. Or any water creature because until we got our legs we can't go on land.

Then every single man looks out for a women who captures there eye. If the man find the woman they end up getting married really you don't have much say it's up to your parent and your future man. Unless you're already married of cause. Until you're married your parent are in charge out what you do, where you go.

Here I have been gabbling on about twilight and the balls and I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bella swan and I am a mermaid. My parent is King Charlie and Queen Renee of the mermaids. I am Princess Isabella the future queen but when I meet someone knew I don't tell them that I tell them I am simply just Bella if I said Isabella swan and they noticed I was a mermaid they would be giving me the boring royal treatment. I don't have that many friends as most mermaids know that I am a future queen as treat me differently and I don't want that thank god for Angela my only friends who's a girl who treat me like any other mermaid.

I guess you also want to know.. Where I've been? What have I been doing? Why am I late? Well I get to that soon.

**Well what did you think of the story so far?**


	2. Where I'v been

Vampires and Mermaids reunite 

Chapter two: Where I have been?

_Previously: __I guess you also want to know.. Where I've been? What have I been doing? Why am I late? Well I get to that soon._

Where I have been? Well I should start with this morning.

Ring Ring My alarm clock beeped. I groaned at sat up in my bad rubbing my head. I had a massive head ache soon the voice speaker in my room came on. 'Morning your majesty, Princess Isabella the king and queen want you to meet you in twenty minutes for breakfast' I through my pillow at the speaker why couldn't they call me Bella not Isabella not princess Bella just BELLA.I also hated the fact that I could only call them mother and farther inside the palace.

I stood up and swam to my dressing table and brushed me hair. I had brown hair which ended just at the end of my breast. I had brown eyes which reminded me of chocolate. I had a blue tail my mother or father would not let me dye my tail like everyone else did. I swam to my wardrobe a pulled out an a top to wear (kind of like a bikini top) it was pink with glittery flower in the middle I picked a glittery flower to put in my hair.

I sighed looking at the stand were my top tonight was supposed to be I hadn't forgotten to get it I've just been... Busy... That's right busy. I would go today to get one whilst I am on my way to the spa.

I wrote down all the things I need to do and get down in my shell phone. _'Go to Mrs Diamond and pearls glammer dress store on the way to spa have tail waxed, Hair washed, teeth whitened, tail dazzled, Hair styled, manicure' _

With that I swam down the stairs. I went to the breakfast door. I knocked and waited for my dad's voice to give permission for me to enter. When he ordered me to come in I swam in and took my place on my seat. My seat was blue with shell on and the seat was so comfy. My mum chair was red and she had gold star. She sat opposite me. Then my dad sat at the head of the table in his big powerful gold chair with diamonds. Between me and the chair next to my dad there were four chairs. He always sat at the head of the table even if it was just us three or not and me and my mum in the middle either side.

'Morning farther and mother' I said politely. My mother said morning back my dad looked up from his notebook smiled and looked back down organizing last minute entrances for tonight.

'So what are you doing this morning? I won't be able to join you to the usual spa I am going to a new one today'

'Oh ok well I have some other thing to be doing anyway so I will be swimming round in circles all day' I forced out a silent chuckle

'What top are you wearing for the ball tonight mother?' I asked so I get some kind of idea what I need to go out a buy.

'Well mine is red with ruby all over and of cause I will be wearing my crown how about you? You have bought it already darling?' She always wore red I wore blue for special occasions but I wore other colour too but then my mum as to wear red and she is the queen so will I one day I suppose.

'That sounds nice and yes I have bought I need to go and pick it up and no you can't know what it is till tonight it's going to be a surprise, well mother and farther I hope I am excused I need to go to the spa unless I want to miss my appointment'

I swallowed the rest of my food waiting for their answer.

'Yes you may would you like to be driven or would you like Billy to just swim with you?' Billy was my body guard my driver that sort of thing.

'No thanks dad I will only be a couple of hours and I have my shell phone with me' I replied putting on my puppy dog eyes dad could never resist that.

'Very well just be safe ok' with that I swam out the palace to the spa and Mrs. diamond and pearls glammer dress shop.

**Well that the end of that chapter...**


	3. What I had been doing

Vampire and mermaid reunite

Chapter three: what have I been doing?

I got to the shop I looked round for a while. I looked at the fancy nacey ones the most expensive ones the ones that show everything the ones that cover everything up. The bling ones, the chavy ones. The girly ones, the sporty ones. The list went on. I couldn't find any. Then an lady about my mum's age came up to me.

'Can I help you your majesty?' crap she knew who I was and she was curtseying.

'Call me Bella do you have anything special I could wear to the ball tonight I can't find one that perfect for me' I sighed.

'Hmm well you didn't hear it from me but there a store on the other side of town called ' Angels' have you ever heard of it?' I shook my head

'No not really'

'Well it's been open for years It use to be where everyone went, I use to work there but then this shop opened and the shop owner couldn't afford for anyone else to work in the shop look here I'll draw you a map' I picked it up hugged her and left. Better get to the spa first.

I got to the spa a lady called Victoria was sparing me up today she was tall she orange frizzy hair she was beautiful.

First she washed my hair she then waxed me tail getting rid of any dirt and germs. (Drawback of living in water) she did my nails a simple French manicure with a blue flower in each corner. She then curled my hair into little curls and put 'extra spray for under and above water' she then put a blue flower in my hair of cause she made sure I was wearing blue first. She then put bit of glitter on my tail and I have to admit I felt smelt Looked good. I payed before leaving.

I swam to the over side of town I had never been in this part before it was really mysterious. I soon found the shop 'ANGELS' I walked in there were loads of them all glittery pretty traditional modern all different kind all made with care and kept with attention they were all nice whatever style.

'Hello, Is ANYONE HERE' I yelled at the last part. An old fragile lady swam out. She gasped when she recognized me and rushed to my side.

'Your majesty and what do I have so many honours for you being in my shop, how I can help' she said sheepishly.

' Oh well you see I am lucking for something to wear to the ball tonight do you have anything which will suit me?' she soon lost her confidence she ran to a cupboard pulling different boxes out.

'Well I guess you're wearing blue I must admit you do look lovely' I blushed and nodded she pulled out the last box.

'Here this should be perfect' She hushed me into the nearest changing room giving me the box before she went off to find some accessories. I sat down on the scarlet sofa. I opened the box then removed the blue to tissues paper. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it till I had it on I removed the current one and replaced it with the new one. I opened one eye then my other popped open at the sight it was beautiful. It was white and soft it showed a lot of cleverge but then I realised maybe that why not many people had asked me to marry them then because I covered up to much. But, I didn't care about anything I just started and the beautiful brunette.

My eyes were wide open but young full of life. My lips were full and pink. My cheeks were rosy pink, but a nice pink not red, not a dishwasher pink. Rosy pink. My hair was brown yes but I noticed the light red I never noticed. My tail was blue with a soft layer of glitter, my top was white so soft my hand wanted to lie on it to sleep, it had blue flowers not picture animation real flower that had been frozen so they never die or droop. I looked beautiful and I realised one thing. I Princess Isabella was ready to become a queen to get married. Me Bella had finally became a woman.


	4. Why I was late

Vampires and mermaid reunite

Chapter four: why was I late?

I paid for the top and bracelet which had a blue flower which was a big version of the one attached to my top, it was on 3 pearl bracelets. I paid for my top. I had my photo taken so she could advertise her shop and I gave her a big tip of 100 pounds at first she wouldn't take it when I realised the time I left the money on the counter hugged and swam.

There was such a traffic jam from all the carriages I had to swim through all the carriages weaving from that and this directions. I swam to the palace meeting my mother and farther waiting for me angry when they saw me my mum started crying and gushing over me and my dad went calm and looked happy and his eyes looked ready to find me a man at once.

We had the annual photo outside the carriage my mum and dad got in there and I walked to my own. I watched as we wished past all the houses mermaids' friends, kind of friends, obsessive fans.

I waited for my turn to step onto the red carpet. I breathed through my mouth and out my nose. Then my theme tune came on... The big voice came on I swam out of my carriage.

Screams rang out cheer were sung whistles were blown. I forced a smile out. I didn't like it I couldn't hear anything straight forward the intercoms voice became more clear. I could just make my way past the flashes and still see I waved at a random person and swam slowly.

' WELECOMING PRINCESS ISABELLA OUR FUTURE QUEEN AND DOSN'T SHE LOOKING BEUTIFUL WILL SHE HAVE A CHANCE ON THE TOP TEN MERMAID OUTFIT OR BIGGER TOP TEN BEST OUTFIT OUT OF THE WHOLE TWILIGHT WHO? AND DOES ANYONE RECOGNIZE WHATS SHE WEARING DEFENTLIY A STYLE WE HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE WHO MADE IT FOR HER WELL HERE SHE IS COMING UP TO OUR CHATROOM AND WE'LL FIND OUT'

I opened the door. The screams were quieter in here I felt more confident but I knew to keep my princess Isabella standards up instead of clumsy Bella.

'Welcome your majesty and don't you look wonderful before you enter the ball would we be able to ask you a few questions?' He looked hopeful I smiled.

'Of cause jerry' I said and sat down to the gestured chair I made sure I wasn't slouching smiling and looked princess style.

'So what it like knowing you could become the future any time now?'

' Well it's a little scary knowing I have to look after the water world on my own but I think I will be able to handle it'

'Well we all know you look the part act the part we think you will be one of the best queen of the underwater world, Know what it like that your destiny man could be above the water or with us breathing the same water as you right know' I was silence for a moment I never thought of it that way but I might not be I might be marrying my future archenemies.

'I, I'm n...Not sure' I stuttered out they realise that my confidence was breaking and let me go.

'GOODLUCK PRINCESS ISABELLA' He said that was my queue I stood up and started to swim away the door were about to open and land intercom on.

'Now welcoming the future queen of the water, the water sweetheart... PRINCESS ISABELLA.'

I swam up to the air smiled at the soft wind blowing in my air.


	5. My first view and thought of the ball

VAMPIRE AND MERMAID UNITE

Chapter four: The first view of the summer ball. 

_Previously:_

'_Now welcoming the future queen of the water, the water sweetheart... PRINCESS ISABELLA.' _

_I swam up to the air smiled at the soft wind blowing in my air. _

**READ: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THEN TEN OR NOT ALLOWED TO READ SWEARWORDS.**

I waved flapping my tail towards the start of the sand. A man wearing a pair of red beach short picked me up. He carried me to the Jacuzzi and he put me in. I waved a couple more times and blew a kiss into the camera. All about appearance I sent the camera one last flashing smile until the turned the attention back onto the presenter. I sighed that was me finished for the night. I think. I smiled at the thought of having the whole night to myself.

I noticed two figures I couldn't work out who they were. They must be 'important' in some way otherwise they wouldn't be on this very beach. The woman was beautiful she had long blonde hair she was wearing a pair of tight red short and a red bikini top. She was trying to kiss the man. Oh my god was that man a god or what he had a bronze hair which was messed up which looked like it had tried to be tamed but was messy anyway but it was the hair type were you wanted to run your hand through. He had green eyes and weren't they the jewels of the show. They were as green as an apple or in fact greener. Wow. He had a frown on his face, when he saw me notice he smirked at me. Bastard. I huffed and turned away. I heard a velvet laugh lace it was towards me.

I tried to remember him. Who was he? He wasn't a king I would of known him if I did. Maybe he was a fit shape shifter or a gorgeous vampire or one lucky zombie, a tall elf no his ear weren't pointy.

I sighed and looked at my tail how much I would wish if I had two pairs of leg instead of scales. I went into my usual daydream me running or skipping me dancing oh how I would wish I could leg dance. And not tail dance. How I wish I could wrap them around someone and kiss them in the rain. Or give my virginity away not the mermaid way, but the most unique way so many people who had legs who had once had a tail told me how much better it is how much sexier how much life is so fun with legs. I sighed and bent my head backwards and looked up at the sky, stars and moon dancing with the sky the wind twinkling with freedom.

I felt a body sit down that got my attention. I saw a shooting star it was the most surprising thing that had ever happened in my life I was excited but relaxed at the same time anyway it only happened for like a mini second. I closed my eyes and made my wish. Before opening and looking at the person sitting next to me.

My wish had come true a boy who wasn't a stupid zombie. No offence zombies but your are not my type! He was a shape shifter or vampire? He was that green eyes sexy hair boy.

"HI" I squeaked.

" Hey you're a mermaid"

"you're a.."

"Vampire"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, but only if I can touch your tail" He said looking smug. I frowned that was 2nd base in mermaid terms.

"Sure" I shrugged. He looked shocked.

"Really I have never touched a mermaid tail before" He grinned OH MY GOSH it was the cutest sexiest dangerous smile I had ever seen. I smiled at his smiled which cause him to grin even more. He put his hand on my tail it sent a tingle up my body. He traced a scale. And he followed the pattern until he got to the tip his finger tips touched my tummy a slightly and sent a powerful dose of electricity up my body. His eyes mirrored mine wide open with shock he felt it too then. We were silent for a couple of minutes catching our ragged breath seriously we hadn't even kissed yet.

"You go to answer the question then?" He asked.

"urm ok urm, What's it..." I was interrupted by a voice.

"Edward, Edward." He shot up and gave a sorry look and got out of the tub.

"Got to go I'm sorry" Edward his name was Edward he was a vampire like Prince Edward Cullen who has won the sexiest guy on the planet 4 times in a row ok joint but with his brother for hot god sake.

I had done second base with Edward fucking Cullen!

I felt the sexiest chick on the world for a second until I was interrupted by my mum and dad's butler Garret. "Miss Bella may I carry you to King Charlie and Queen Rennes Jacuzzi they would like to speak" I sighed and gave a quick short not FINE. A way to ruin a good moment.

A more private section Garret put me down opposite my mother. I gave them a quick nod to tell them I am all there's.

"Bella dear, you are going to meet your future husband, well only if he agrees his parent have already agreed so only his nod is left in the conversation." That right the parent decision then the man's I don't get a choice.

"Who is he?" My dad looked approved that he knew I would go along with it. My mum had a mysterious look on.

" You will find out soon dear, now here Garret take her to gate 234 he is the card to get through after put her in the Jacuzzi lock the gate so not wonders can get in and bring the card straight back to me under stood, good now chop chop get a move on and Bella remember to smile."

**Ok I have been asked to write some new stories but I have started so many so won't be starting any till finished the ones which need finishing. Thanks... well hope you enjoy this chapter so sorry it took long to put up on fanfiction well hope it was worth the wait... **


	6. Green Gems

Vampire and mermaid reunite

Chapter six: Green gems

Word count: 4 1 6

What happened last time:

"_Bella dear, you are going to meet your future husband, well only if he agrees his parent have already agreed so only his nod is left in the conversation." That right the parent decision then the man's I don't get a choice. _

"_Who is he?" My dad looked approved that he knew I would go along with it. My mum had a mysterious look on._

Garret swiped the card past the machine the gate squeaked open a lady and a man stood near the door. It was the queen and king of vampires what were they doing here? They smiled and garret did some kind of bow and I smiled and gave them a small wave.

We got into the room. There he was my future husband or so far. I could get legs! We would properly be the most powerful people in twilight. I would get to marry the most gorgeous guy ever. I would get to marry Edward Cullen I mean prince or in this case future king so far so good fiancé. His eyes so dreamy.

He looked up and then his shocked eyes slowly went back to normal. A smirk sat smugly on his pretty little face. "No long, No see, Already running back to me so soon and I thought I could skip this question of yours" I rolled my eyes.

"So now, I find out I am going to marry this stranger you see now I know who you are you see I never read magazines but when Alice found out I was marrying Princess Isabella she filled my room up with poster of your beautiful face" I blushed. Woo he thought I am beautiful he's got ma poster lala. SHUTUP BELLA.

"I must say I read magazine but our talk earlier on I just couldn't remember your name what a shame!"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"I questioned Edward.

"Do you want to marry me?"

"I don't get a choice anyway so why ask?"

"Well If you don't want to I can always call it off, but Bella did you feel that earlier that connection that buzz?"

"Well..."

"It's like we made for each and Bella I want this to work I may only known you for a short amount of time but I feel like I have known you forever..." That was it my lips leapt onto his. He kissed me back.


	7. Kiss for an eternity

Vampire and mermaid reunite

Chapter Seven: Kiss for eternity

Word count: 484

What happened last time?

"_Well If you don't want to I can always call it off, but Bella did you feel that earlier that connection that buzz?"_

"_Well..."_

"_It's like we made for each and Bella I want this to work I may only known you for a short amount of time but I feel like I have known you forever..." That was it my lips leapt onto his. He kissed me back. _

He grabbed me by the arms.

"Look I will call this whole thing off if you like."

I smiled at him. "No I like you, and I feel the spark, the connection, the buzz." He chuckled.

"Can I kiss you future wife?" Edward asked.

"Of cause you can future husband." I replied we lent forwards and our lips connected.

I blushed furiously when I let out a moaned. When I moaned he grew hungrier for my lips and contact.

"Stop, Edward.." He looked puzzled.

"I thought you liked me? Dare I say wanted me?" I pushed his hair of his eyes which had flopped down from the water.

"Oh Edward you have no Idea but we are not married yet, we are only to be and when we do we can do it for hours." He lent and kissed me on the lips.

"And days." Kiss. "Months." Kiss. "And..." Kiss "Years." I smiled against his lips.

"Oh how I am addicted to these lips of yours."

"Same here."

We leapt apart as my mother and father and his walked or carried in. He winked at me.

"Mother, Farther I have decided this girl will be a wonderful queen for our kingdom and a great way to bring our nations together." The woman had kept a straight face along with king Carlisle and my dad smiled with approval of his speech as he never mentioned my thought and view and his liking me in his speech all about work and power. My dad ordered to go back.

"Now, Queen Renee and mum, dad, I truly do like her maybe love her. This might be more than just bring the nations together but I think this is real. Mum, Dad this was the girl I was trying to tell you about, before you told me about the marriage this is the Jacuzzi mermaid. My future wife. My girlfriend. My Bella." He smiled at me.

"Now I don't mean to sound mean and rude at all but I would love for a bit of privacy so I can finish kissing my future husband." I squealed. My mum and queen Esme had a huge smile on their faces.

"Look like you have a keeper there son." He said winking at us both.

They all walked / carried off. I heard Renee say "I never seen her so Happy."

Hope you liked it =]


	8. Sorry : AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors note-

You can skip this part

Ok I know hardly anyone ever reads author notes and I hate writing them I try not to do it.

I am sorry I haven't been able to update I have been on holiday and been to hospital and doctors a lot but that doesn't really matter so basically that's why I haven't updated but that isn't the biggest reason

When I wrote this story I didn't except anyone to actually read it and if people did it would be a small amount of people but this is one of my most populist story on here. But, I don't what to do next with the story so I decided that I could either end the story or get ideas of you guys?

So if you have any ideas write a review with your ideas or send me a massage if I use any of your ideas I will dedicate that chapter to you and review one of your stories


End file.
